


Payback

by TuffDwightWest



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Amanda is helpful, Entity Realm, Gen, Legion as a Family, No beta reader, Revenge fic, Slight Cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuffDwightWest/pseuds/TuffDwightWest
Summary: Ghostface hurts one of the Legion. Legion gets revenge.
Kudos: 51





	Payback

Susie had her legs pulled up against her chest as she listened to the others adamantly debate. Their voices angry and loud as it echoed through the lodge. Although she wanted to listen so still felt so listless. Staring down at her hands, she tried to ignore the tears that still threatened to fall. 

She knew it made sense that eventually the killers might start hunting each other. But with most just sticking to their own. Some even being friendly, she forgot about this certain fact. A certain stalker however did not. Finding it a fun challenge to target Susie, who he had called her the weak link. 

Doing so without the rest of the other Legion knew. That was until it was too late. She shuddered as she still remembered clearly what happened. 

The feel of his blade as he ran it along her stomach. The low chuckle she heard come from within his mask. She had never died before but the slow painful way he had cut into her. Making sure she felt every little bit of it. Even taking pictures of her. 

She would never forget. 

Suddenly she felt not just one but two pairs of arms wrap around her. Startled at first she thought it was Ghostface again and she made to struggle. Only to stop when she heard Joeys soft coos and could recognize the feel of Frank's arms gently rubbing her back. Something he did often considering how sensitive she was compared to them. "We'll kill him Susie." Julie promised from in front of Susie. 

Susie however had doubts, "Hes to strong, too fast. He can overpower you easily." She said back hurriedly. Terrified of one of her friends being targeted as well. 

"I'd like to see him try!" Frank boasted. Seeing her look though he sighed before continuing. "We are Legion. 'We'll' kill him." He emphasised. His hand white where he clutched the knife handle. His mask was off so she could clearly see how committed he was to this statement. His eyes alight clearly with the thought of finding and gutting Ghostface. 

Susie was still scared but her friends confidence slowly calmed her. If only slightly as she rested her head against Joey's. Who was still holding her. Frank having moved on to pace, Julie mimicking his movements. 

Feeling tired but to scared to sleep, especially alone. Susie whimpered as once again her eyes darted around the lodge, in case she saw the cloaked man. "Suz, why don't we go up to Julie's room. She has the tv set up and there and we can all sleep in the same room." Frank suggested. The others quickly agreed but Susie only nodded. She wasn't sure she could sleep but wrapped around her Legion, perhaps she could try. 

~~~~~~~~~~

It was a few days later. Or at least what passed as days in the Entitys realm. Julie had just finished a trial but she wasn't going to head back to the lodge. At least not yet. Spotting the man she needed she quickly headed towards him. Knowing she should be intimidated about being in the Trappers presence but she couldn't find himself able to give a shit. 

"Evan!" She called. Causing the burly man to pause before he could head back to his estate. Turning towards her, Legion could tell he was annoyed but at least he was listening. 

"Say we wanted to find someone. Someone who doesn't like being seen. Is there a way?" Julie questioned. Taking a step towards him. Trapper just snorted before turning back around. 

"Don't!" Julie called following him. Freezing however as a blade was leveled at her throat. Refusing to show any fear though. Julie took a deep breath. 

"Ghostface. I know he pisses you off too." She growled. Trapper tilted his head at that before he spoke.

"So do you." He said. 

"If you tell me this. We'll stay the fuck out of your realm. Fuck I'll even..." Julie paused. Wondering what she could give the other. There wasn't much in this realm that she could offer. Drawing a blank she flinched when Trapper suddenly moved. Cursing herself for not paying attention. The man however just sheathed his blade. 

"You owe me. Whatever I want. Whenever, you deliver." He ordered. Julie knew that would put her in a dangerous position. But giving a small nod she agreed. Holding out her hand. 

"Deal." She said strongly. Trapper didn't take her hand but just nodded before turning to leave. 

"Cannibal. His chili let's you see those that wished to stay hidden." Trapper stated before finally walking off the fog swallowing him. Julie cursed however upon learning that. 

Bubba was also one she did not want to fuck with. Let alone finding someway to steal his chili. Cause she doubted the man would just give it over. Plus... he was called cannibal for a reason. Julie was kind of hesitant to eat anything that that man cooked. Still, she knew Trapper had no reason to lie. From what she knew of Evan he was pretty old fashioned, and honest. 

He told the truth. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frank, Julie and Joey were both roaming around just outside of Bubbas realm. He shared his realm with the Wraith although they both stayed at drastically different sides of Autohaven. Still they were a bit nervous to go up against this man. They knew it would be a tough one but side by side they nodded at each other. Just as they were about to walk in though a voice called out to them. 

"What do you think you are doing?" A feminine voice demanded. Whipping around they noticed a pig faced woman dressed in a simple red shirt and jeans. Frank seemed confused but both Joey and Julie recognized her. 

"What do you want Amanda?" Julie growled. 

Walking more in few the pig masked woman huffed before pulling off her mask. Revealing a surprisingly human face her gaze roaming between them all. "No need to be so hostile." She responded. Joey noticed that the blood on her clothes was still drying. She must have just came back from a match. 

"We don't have time for this." Frank responded as well but Amanda didn't care as she stood in front of them all. 

"I know what you guys are trying to do. And although your wonderful plan of mimicking survivors is great. Its foolish in the grand scheme of things." She said, leaning against a tree as she looked between them both. Frank and Julie bristled however Joey tilted his head.

"Do you have a better idea?" He questioned. He knew a bit about Amanda. Susie and him often actually going over to the Game Meat Plant. Although she seemed harsh, Amanda was one of the killers that Joey would consider nice. 

"Yes but not just for this... step." She said waving her hand at the last word. "I know what happened.." She said lowly. Her gaze hardening as Frank suddenly leaped forward his blade against her throat. Julie ready to pounce as well. 

"You know nothing." Frank growled. 

Amanda for her part, showed no fear as she grabbed his wrist. Looking like she was going to just push it away when her blade shot out stabbing Frank and causing him to cry out in pain as he pulled his hand back. Surprisingly not dropping his knife. 

Both Joey and Julie both made to attack but she stopped them from continuing. "Its obvious. I have only seen you three for about a week. And there has been whispers. And now you are looking to go into Bubbas? I know it's not for the company." She said. "And she hasn't visited me. Neither of you have." She said looking at Joey when she said that. 

At her words, Joey wondered if she ever got lonely. At least with him he had the Legion but her. His train of thought was broken however as she continued, "Finding the bastard is one thing. But what will you do when you find him?" She questioned. 

"Fuck him up! Spill his guts for ever thinking he could touch anyone of the Legion!" Frank snarled still clutching his wrist. His face thankfully covered by the mask, which helped to hide his pain. 

"Fuck him up." Amanda said, unimpressed. 

"Yeah." They said in unison. 

Sighing however Amanda rubbed at the base of her nose. "No offense. But I really don't think you... kids... can take out Danny. No matter how quick you run in. Hes probally going to at least kill or seriously kill each of you. That is if you actually manage to surprise him. But with how loud you kids are, I seriously doubt it." She stated. 

Joey grit his teeth a little annoyed at being called a kid and he could tell that Julie and Frank shared the sentiment. However, he also knew she had a point. "You have a plan?" He questioned. 

Amanda simply nodded, "I have a plan." She agreed. 

~~~~~~~~~~

The three finally met up again at the lodge. Susie immediately running towards them and leaping in between them as she pulled them in a fierce hug. They hugged back just as intensely as she finally pulled back. "Amanda came by earlier." She said. Looking at them all confused. 

"Yeah, we know." Frank said although he didn't sound to happy about this fact. He did admit that it was most likely necessary. 

"Did she show you where she put all the traps?" Joey questioned. Susie nodded. "Yeah she left a little list so we knew it too. She said to burn it once its memorized though." She said. 

They nodded before Julie finally sighed. "We have to go out once more okay?" She stated sharing a look between all of them. 

"When we are ready... will you come with us?" Frank suddenly asked. Susie froze. She knew what they were referring to but wasn't sure if she could face him yet. Still not over the mental scars he had caused. In her friends faces though she saw only concern and hope.

Nodding the pink haired girl nodded. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." She said with a soft smile. The Legion smiled back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

It was finally the time. After discussing it they decided to only have one of them eat the chili. Which Amanda had gotten for them. Saying she had called in a favor from Philip. None of them knew who that one was but apparently he was able to sneak in and steal Bubbas chili without the Cannibal being none the wiser. 

They also were armed with a few other things. That they would have to set up once they found the other. Which again was down to Frank, who was going to be able to see him as well as was to be the one to keep his attention. 

Frank sighed as he looked down at the chili. Amanda had assured him that yes, it was made with the killed survivors. And the thought of it kind of made him go green. Still looking over at Susie he knew it was worth it. So taking a deep breath he started to eat. Ignoring the others as he ate it as fast as he could. It was supposedly going to last an hour. 

Pushing it aside quickly he stood up before taking a deep breath and opening his eyes again. At first he didn't see anything but finally auras started to show up. "Alright, let's go hunting." He stated leading the charge as they started to run. 

It was about twenty minutes running in the fog when he suddenly sensed it. A familiar cloak flickered as he stopped. Stepping forward before shaking his head as he realized where Ghostface was. "Yamaoka." He stated. 

"Surprised hes not scared of the fucking Oni." Julie muttered. She remembered the first time she saw the behemoth of a man. Looking at Frank though he shook his head. 

"Don't sense him there. He must be at a trial. Come on." He said leading the way into Yamaoka. Once arrived the hid close to the temple. 

"Where is he?" Susie's shaky voice questioned. 

"Down below. Hes doing something but I don't know what. Theres some good places to leave some traps. Be ready... I'm going down." He said looking between them all before heading towards the stairway. 

Usually in a trial it would lead to a basement but it seemed the basement didn't exist outside of trials cause down below it was mostly unfamiliar. But what mattered was that their was only one escape. Usually he would be scared approaching but Frank was never one to show fear. And he kept that resolve even when he saw the figure suddenly turn to look over at where he was approaching. 

He knew he was being hunted. And quickly he noted that the other put his mask back on. He must have removed it. Despite this Danny did not move and as Frank stepped around the corner. Ghostface simply tilted his head upon seeing him. "Oh Frankie. Was expecting someone taller." He said unable to keep the amusement out of his voice. 

Frank growled as he shifted his knife into his other hand. "You fucked with Legion." He snarled. Taking a deep breath to stay calm. He couldn't go all frenzy on Ghostface. He wasn't naive enough to think that he could take him one on one. 

Ghostface seemed to know this as his expression didn't change. "Aww I did didn't I? How is little Suz by the way? Good as new I assume." He questioned. That was enough for Frank as with a shout of rage he lunged at the other. 

Ghostface was prepared however as at the last second he dodged the other. Knife flipping out and catching Frank on the back of the leg. Frank reacted quick though as he flipped his knife back. Satisfied when it actually did hit. Even if it was just a graze. 

Stumbling Ghostface looked down at his stomach where the fabric was cut and a small cut was bleeding. Reaching out with his glove he wiped it along the cut before licking at the blood. "Fast." He said in amusement. But he also knew that Frank was injured. 

Frank expected him to use this moment to get away. However he just stepped forward. Swiping at Frank's arm as he went to slice at him again. Frank yelping as his arm was hit causing him to drop his knife. Before he could recover, Ghostface suddenly shoved him up against the wall. "Oh I knew you'd eventually come after me. Didn't expect for you to take so long." He mused. Blade coming up to rest on Frank's neck. 

Frank tensed but continued to glare at the other. Glaring into his mask, before hissing as Ghostface suddenly ripped his mask aside. He knew his face was red, both with anger and pain. The blade immediately returning to his neck and digging in enough to draw a bit of blood. Drawing a hiss out of the smaller male. 

"So, I take it an ambush is waiting for me above?" Ghostface mused. 

Frank just smirked, "What do you think?" He questioned meeting the others gaze before again looking down at the knife as it dug in a bit deeper. Pulling his arm back it looked like he was going to strike when Frank felt him loosen just enough. 

Kicking off the wall, he managed to shove the other man off of him. Stumbling to his knees due to his hurt leg. Still glaring at the other, smirking as he saw Ghostface get to his feet. Backing away from Frank as he shook his head. 

"Poison." He mumbled. For once dropping his usual teasing. A quick glance down to his cut before back to Frank. 

"Smart." He stated before turning around and heading towards the wall. Pressing a few things and causing the wall to slide aside. Frank's eyes widened as he realized he might escape. 

Without another word though Ghostface just stumbled away. Taking a deep breath Frank got to his feet slowly before quickly following. The poison needed to take affect. Quickly, if Ghostface escaped back into the fog. They could very easily lose him. 

As he walked though he suddenly heard it. A snap and a stifled groan. Smirking he came around the corner as he saw Ghostface there. Right at the of where the escape was, a trap around his leg. Perhaps if the poison wasn't fucking with his senses, nor the pink gas that blanketed the area above wasn't there. He wouldn't have stepped into it. 

Movement scurried over to Frank as Joey side stepped Ghostface. Heading over to Frank and pulling him against his body. Watching Ghostface finally after tugging at the trap a few more times he finally fell over into unconsciousness. 

Julie decided to test it by walking over and kicking him hard in the face however he didn't suddenly wake. So they deemed it safe to move forward. "Bound him. Now for phase two." Frank panted. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

One moment he was out and the next he suddenly jerked forward. Struggling for a moment before he froze. A hand coming forward to touch his uncovered face. The sound of a chain causing him to look down. Finding himself chained against the wall. His face wasn't completely uncovered though as a bear trap remained nestled against his head. Touching it he hummed softly before lowering his hand. 

"Danny Johnson." A voice suddenly called out. Looking up he kept his gaze neutral as slowly the Legion seemed to walk out. Frank still had a bit of a limp but he still stood the closest to the chained man. 

"Hey kids." Danny responded, giving them all a grin. 

It was short lived however as the girl, Julie suddenly back handed him. Causing red-hot pain to blossom on his jaw. "Mm." He mumbled turning back to regard them. Bringing up and his hand to rub at the soreness. His gaze however noticed the fourth that stood behind the others. 

"Oh! Glad to see you revived. Would have been quite sad if you didn't." He said sweetly. Referring to Susie. Susie tensed but before she could respond Frank immediately jumped to cover the line of sight of her from Ghostface. 

"Don't you dare address her." He said before suddenly getting an idea. "Maybe we should cut your tongue? So you resist the urge." He suggested. 

Danny raised an eyebrow. "You can try." He said darkly. Certain that even with the chains he would be able to take them. In fact so far this was all just amusing to him. 

Before he could attempt though suddenly the chains alighted with electricity. Causing the first ever real scream to escape from him. The sound foreign even to his own ears as he reacted based on instinct as he was suddenly grabbed. Grappling with however had him before grunting as he felt a knife dig into his hip. A punch stopped whatever would have been his counterattack as finally the electricity stopped and he was left panting. 

Narrowing his eyes he took this moment to be angry. He knew this wasn't them. And he recognized the telltale sign. Amanda. He knew the woman didn't like him and it seemed that for this moment. She was the superior mastermind. Having caught him off guard by using the Legion to get her plans in action. 

"You know eventually you'll have to kill me. Or the Entity will just wisk me away." He said. Sounding bored. "And I assure you. When I come back, I won't go easy." He warned. 

Frank reached forward before grabbing his chin. Leveling a blade at his neck. In a mimic to earlier. "You can try." He responded, repeating Ghostfaces earlier words. Danny smirked as he met the others gaze.

"Cute." He responded before the breath was knocked out of him as a punch suddenly collided with his stomach. 

Tonight was going to be a long night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a few hours of non-stop torture. The man hanging limply from the bonds as Legion talked to each other. Leaving Julie to have her own fun. He had lasted long but mixed between their own hatred and Amanda's, torture methods. They figured they did good. 

Although Frank had to admit he lasted longer then he expected. In fact almost seemed turned on at the beginning. But after awhile even a masochist had its limits. And he reached it about an hour and half into the session. Going quiet and hardly responding besides a hiss or a groan of pain. 

Frank was tired at this point. Knuckles raw and his chest still beating quickly. The others looked not much better. Including Susie who had admittedly not done anything yet. 

Looking over at Ghostface. Frank wondered if he would go back after them. But figured even if he did. They would be ready. United as one instead of alone. "Let's end it." Susie whispered. When Frank looked over she was holding out her knife to him. A mimic to their first kill. 

Taking the knife he met her gaze for a moment before slowly walking over. Julie taking a step back as he watched him approach. Leveling the blade, he was surprised when Danny actually looked up. Meeting his gaze. As if he knew that the atmosphere had changed. The two stared at each other for a moment. Before Frank finally struck him hard through the chest. Movement quick and with as much force and anger he could muster. 

The sinking crush and gasp of the other was so satisfying that Frank had to resist the urge not to pull the knife out and stab him again. Pulling back though he held the knife out to Julie. Who didn't hesitate to take it, pushing Danny up against the wall. Before shoving the blade hard into his stomach. Flicking it out quickly before holding it to Joey. He was very quickly dying but even so, Joey quickly shot the blade forward again in the stomach. 

Once that was done. All three of them turned towards Susie as Joey held the blade out to her. Taking the blade she stared at Ghostface meeting his gaze before with a scream she shot forward. The knife sinking into his neck quickly before she pulled it back. Blood shooting out of the wound. But it wasn't enough. Frenzied she just kept stabbing at him. Wherever she could find even as he laid dead. 

The rest of the Legion just watched her. Only moving forward when she fell to her knees. Out of breath and sobbing. Pulling her into a hug as Joey averted her gaze from his body. "Shh shh, it's okay. Its over." He assured. Watching in muted silence as his body glowed orange for a moment before disappearing. The Entity claiming the corpse for now. 

Helping Julie up the only evidence was the blood that coated them all and the floor of the basement they had used. Taking a deep breath the teens looked at each other. Things wouldn't be easy after this. 

Just like the first time they met, to the first kill, even the first night at the Entities realm. They knew they would make it through it. 

Cause they had each other.


End file.
